


Anything's Possible

by shadowsamurai



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel stared at herself in the mirror, once more smoothing her dress front out. "You can do this," she told herself, taking deep breaths. "You can do this." It was, after all, just a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything's Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after the end of the film (including the scenes through the credits).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

R&L-R&L-R&L-R&L-R&L-R&L

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror, once more smoothing her dress front out. "You can do this," she told herself, taking deep breaths. "You can do this."

"First sign of madness is talking to yourself, you know," Luce said as she came into the room.

Rachel jumped and spun round. "Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Luce looked amused. "I made enough noise to wake the dead. Where were you?"

"Miles away. Thinking."

"Worrying is more like it," Luce said, smiling and putting her arms around Rachel's waist. "I know you."

"I'm allowed to be worried." Rachel kissed her girlfriend.

"Why? It's just a wedding."

"Yes, and you remember what happened last time I was at a wedding?"

"I couldn't forget," Luce replied, her smile growing softer as she recalled the memory. "I don't think I'll ever forget the first time I saw you."

Rachel touched her face. "Same here. I just…I wish…you know, sometimes."

Luce nodded. "Surprisingly, I understood all that." She gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Trust me. And Heck's here."

"After everything that's happened, I'd worry if he wasn't," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Now, are you ready? Dressed? Makeup on?" Luce asked, looking appraisingly over her girlfriend.

"Yes, ready, though if you keep looking at me like that, we're going to be *very* late."

Luce laughed. "Later, you little minx. Now come on. Everyone's waiting."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Taking Luce's hand, and taking another deep breath, Rachel headed out of the room on into the church. *'You can do this,'* she kept telling herself silently. *'It's just a wedding.'*

Luce squeezed her hand reassuringly and Rachel found herself relaxing. Through the small throng of people, she could see Heck and as their eyes met, they both smiled. It had taken a long time, many arguments and plenty of tears on both sides, but they had eventually rediscovered the friendship that had drawn them together in the first place. They weren't quite best friends, but they were good friends again, and both were happier for it. Coop was with Heck, and he too smiled at Rachel before winking suggestively at Luce. Some things never changed. It had taken him a long time, but he had finally forgiven Luce for breaking up Rachel and Heck's marriage, understanding coming to him when he found true love. Of course he still hit on Luce every chance he got; his excuse was that it was the foundation of their friendship. Take it away and everything would collapse. Rachel knew that Luce didn't mind, and as long as that was the case, Rachel didn't mind either. And, of course, her father and Luce's mother were there too, stood next to each other, both with identical grins on their faces. Rachel's mother, however, was conspicuous by her absence, as was H. Rachel tensed a little when she realised they weren't there; Luce felt her girlfriend go taut and she squeezed her hang again.

"You look lovely," Heck said sincerely, kissing Rachel's cheek as he reached her.

She smiled. "You too."

Luce smiled as well. "Heck."

"Luce." They shook hands, then kissed each other's cheeks.

"What about me? Don't I look gorgeous as well?" Coop held his hand up. "I know, I know, I always look gorgeous."

Everyone ignored him. "Nervous?" Heck asked.

Rachel's eyes widened. "No. No. No, why would I be nervous?" She unconsciously adjusted his tie. "I mean, it's only a wedding. Everything will be fine. I can do this."

Heck and Luce exchanged glances, both of them thinking the same thing. "We can't start until your mother and H get here anyway," Luce said.

"They're late," Rachel fretted.

"They'll be here," Coop told her. "And if they're not, Luce can already marry me instead. I mean, her mum's already here, so…."

"Coop, you're already married," Heck reminded his friend, shaking his head.

Coop stared at him. "And?"

Luce laughed. "You're a bad, bad man."

"I know, that's why everyone loves me."

"All set?" Ned asked as he joined them, looking more dishevelled than he usually did.

Rachel automatically smiled and put her arms around her father. "All set. Or at least we will be when Mum and H get here." She chewed at her lip in worry. "Where *are* they?"

"They will be here, darling, don't worry," Ned replied, smiling at those around him. As if on cue, the doors at the back of the church opened and in ran Tessa.

"You're late!" Rachel told her mother.

"Fucking taxi driver took a fucking short cut and hit all the fucking traffic!" Tessa replied. "Look, I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"Are you ready to begin?" the vicar asked as he approached them.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

Before they all took their places, Rachel put her hand on Heck's arm. "Heck…."

He smiled. "It's alright, Rach. You don't have to say anything."

She smiled back, nodded, and turned away, missing another silent exchange between Heck and Luce. Their understanding had taken longer to arrive, but as they had both had the same woman's interests at heart for so long, there seemed little point in fighting.

"Nervous?" Luce whispered to Rachel.

"No. Not now. You're here. That's all that matters."

"I'll always be here."

Then the wedding march started and everyone stood up. Rachel beamed at her dad and H, who had finally arrived. Then, taking a deep breath, she sat down with the others.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…," the vicar began, but Rachel drowned out what he was saying, and it looked like she wasn't the only one from the way Heck and H were staring at each other.

"Don't you find this all a bit weird?" Luce asked her quietly.

"What? That my ex-husband is marrying my little sister?" Rachel replied, then shook her head. "No. Not really. They look happy. That's all that matters." She leant against Luce's shoulder. "She always said she'd marry him if he was still lonely by the time she was old enough to marry him."

"And you don't find it strange," Luce said in an amused tone.

"Nope. Not in the slightest. After all," Rachel replied, smiling at her girlfriend, "Anything's possible."

Luce smiled back and brushed her cheek with her fingers. "It certainly it."

FIN


End file.
